Nos Mains
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Résumé : Oh et bien non, Pas de résumé, xD OS LilyJames, trop court pour en faire un ! Bonne lecture à tous !


_**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour potterien et potterienne Xd En ces temps sombres ou nous connaissons tous la fin du septième tome, j'espère que vous allez bien (triiiste, pourvut que JK Rowling nous fasse une suite à l'unif, bah pourquoi pas, j'l'aime bien finalement ce petit sorcier aux cheveux désespérément en bataille bon, y'aura toujours les films, j'ai hate de voir le 6. Vous imaginez, Jeux du sort (haha Xd) en gamin, mouahahaha, ça risque d'être drôle. j'dis ça parce que ce tome-là est mon préféré et de loin (surtou le début avec les deux ministres, j'en ris d'avance ). Bref, mon imagination n'est pas en grande forme parce que le malade imaginaire que je suis à décidé d'être réel. Enfin en le relisant, le l'aime finalement ce OS même ce n'est pas le mieux réussit. _

_**Disclamer:** La chanson (ah la musique, non mais vraiment un monde sans musique je meurs :p) est de Jean-Jacques goldman et les personnages sont de JK Rowling (ah tiens, une pétition pour qu'il y ait un disclamer au tout début de la partie Harry Potter ça vous dirais ? Parce que, ... j'ai comme l'impression qu'on se répète (sifflote dans l'air) ... pour rien (héhé) Bonne lecture à tous !!! _**

* * *

**

_Nos mains_

* * *

_Nos mains. Nos mains n'ont pas toujours été liées, non. Pas toujours ... _Pour le moment je la vois, la tienne est levée et tu me regarde d'un air noir. Ohhh, non. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu vas me prendre la main pour aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu me caresseras le visage en me disant des mots d'amour.

_Sur une arme les doigts noués  
Pour agresser, serrer les poings  
Mais nos paumes sont pour aimer  
Y a pas de caresse en fermant les mains_

Aujourd'hui je la sens qui claque d'un son sonore sur ma joue. Je ne la vois pas, non. J'ai les yeux fermés parce que je l'a connais par cœur. Cette main, ta main.

_Longues, jointes en prière  
Bien ouvertes pour acclamer  
Dans un poing les choses à soustraire  
On ne peut rien tendre les doigts_ pliés

Je rouvre les yeux et ta main est encore là et je te vois les yeux ouverts, étonné puis finalement énervés. Je le sais. Je te connais même si tu refuses de réellement ouvrir les tiens. Mes doigts se détendent et mon bras se tend vers toi mais tu tournes le dos. Aussi rapidement que je n'ai le temps que d'effleurer ton dos. Et un frisson me parcourt. Je sais que tu la ressenti mais tu pars en courrant.

_Quand on ouvre nos mains  
Suffit de rien dix fois rien  
Suffit d'une ou deux secondes  
A peine un geste, un autre monde  
Quand on ouvre nos mains_

Je me retourne en sentant la main de Sirius sur mon épaule. Sirius mon frère, …

« _James._ », commences-tu. « _Allez viens. Un jour elle comprendras, crois-moi._ » Je soupire mais il serre sa main encourageante sur mon bras. « _Ais confiance Jamsie._ », sourit-il en prononçant mon surnom.

_Mécanique simple et facile  
Des veines et dix métacarpiens  
Des phalanges aux tendons dociles  
Et tu relâches ou bien tu retiens_

Nous sommes dans la salle commune, devant le feu. Mais toi tu es avec tes amies. Tu sembles ailleurs. Je le sais. Seulement je ne sais pas pourquoi. Moi aussi, j'écoute à peine Sirius qui tente de me réconforter en nous présentant une nouvelle blague pour les Serpentard.

_Et des ongles faits pour griffer  
Poussent au bout du mauvais côté  
Celui qui menace ou désigne_

Il sait que je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille mais fait semblant de rien. Rémus aussi semble ailleurs. C'est la veille de la pleine lune aujourd'hui. Je reporte toute mon attention au discours de Sirius et il sourit, heureux de m'avoir distrait quelques instants de cette personne qui enflamme mon cœur depuis quelques années.

_De l'autre on livre nos vies dans les lignes _

_Quand on ouvre nos mains  
Suffit de rien dix fois rien  
Suffit d'une ou deux secondes  
A peine un geste, un autre monde  
Quand on ouvre nos mains_

Rémus se tourne vers moi, un petit sourire sur le visage et je lui serre la main afin de lui donner toute ma force pour les jours qui viennent. Sirius nous regarde, un air attendrit dans le regard. Seul Peter semble perdu. Il ne comprend pas.

_Un simple geste d'humain  
Quand se desserrent ainsi nos poings  
Quand s'écartent nos phalanges  
Sans méfiance, une arme d'échange  
Des champs de bataille en jardin_

Je soupire et regarde Lily qui semble se tortiller sur place. Comme si elle avait été prise en faute. Je hausse les épaules. «_ Je vais prendre l'air_. » Rémus hoche la tête, suivit rapidement par Sirius et Peter qui me regarde d'un air compatissant, enfin je crois. Il vient de comprendre.

_Le courage du signe indien  
Un cadeau d'hier à demain  
Rien qu'un instant d'innocence  
Un geste de reconnaissance  
Quand on ouvre comme un écrin  
Quand on ouvre nos mains._

Je sors de la salle commune et arrive dans les escaliers et respire un bon coup. Je ne suis pas dehors mais me trouver loin de la jolie rousse me fait du bien. Je descends l'escalier quand je sens un souffle sur mon cou.

Je sursaute mais une main apaisante me caresse le dos et des papillons volent dans mon ventre. Je suis pétrifié, je sens son souffle sur mon cou mais ne me retourne pas. Sa main cherche la mienne. Je la trouve et, comme dans un rêve éveillé, je me retourne et caresse son visage en soufflant : « _Lily_ »

Ses yeux verts me sondent, son sourire m'enflamme, sa main me caresse la joue qu'elle avait frappée quelques heures plutôt.

« _James, je …_ »

« _Ne dis rien._ »

Lily hoche la tête : « _Si on allait dans le parc ? Je … Je pense que les trois quarts des Gryffondors ont l'oreille collée au tableau."_, sourit-elle amusée par le comportement si prévisible des Gryffondors.

James rit : « _Dois-je en conclure que tu veuilles bien enfreindre les règlements avec moi ?_ », lui demanda t-il en se moquant gentiment.

« _Avec toi et personne d'autre._ », lui lança t-elle en lui volant un baiser.

OoOoO


End file.
